Lazo
by okashira janet
Summary: Desde su última misión algo extraño le sucede a Aoshi, por más que toma agua aún tiene sed, la luz del sol empieza a volverse insoportable y por alguna razón cada que ve el cuello de Misao siente deseos de tocarlo. MisAoshi. Especial Halloween.


**LAZO**

 **Por: Okashira Janet**

 _Desde su última misión algo extraño le sucede a Aoshi, por más que toma agua aún tiene sed, la luz del sol empieza a volverse insoportable y por alguna razón cada que ve el cuello de Misao siente deseos de tocarlo. MisAoshi. Especial Halloween._

—

Los personajes pertenecen a NobuhiroWatsuki quien seguramente creó RurouniKenshin con el simple afán de que yo me enamorara de sus personajes. Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro y solo con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi abrió los ojos y automáticamente su mano subió y sujetó su cuello, con el roce de las yemas pudo notar la herida que le había quedado el día anterior, una herida tan extraña que por breves momentos el antiguo Okashira pensó que lo había soñado.

Se equivocaba.

Sereno se levantó y se colocó frente al espejo, nada en él parecía fuera de lo común, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo inexpresivo de siempre, pero sobre su cuello había dos sospechosas marcas pequeñas y enrojecidas, un punto arriba del otro. Fácilmente habrían pasado por la picadura de un mosquito de no ser porque Aoshi sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad; en su misión del día anterior uno de sus objetivos lo había mordido.

En primera instancia que un enemigo se tirara encima a morder no era precisamente lo habitual y de hecho en toda su experiencia como ninja solo lo habían mordido una vez cuando era adolescente (una mordida en el brazo que se le infecto y lo tuvo delirando y con fiebre casi dos semanas). Pero esta mordida era diferente en todos los aspectos, para empezar no parecía una mordida y menos humana, cuando su enemigo se le había ido encima se había movido tan rápido que Aoshi no había podido reaccionar y luego lo sintió, como si le perforaran la piel con dos agujas, Aoshi había intentado quitárselo de encima, pero para su consternación su cuerpo dejó de responderle, como si se tratara de alguna especie de estatua.

—"Muévete, muévete". _—_ Un sentimiento de repulsión fue invadiendo su cuerpo, haciendo todo el acopio de su voluntad enterró su espada corta en el cuerpo del hombre quien se desplomó sin un quejido. Aoshi ni siquiera pudo comprobar si seguía vivo o no, avanzó a trompicones por el pasillo sintiendo que la fuerza lo abandonaba y la consciencia se le volvía nebulosa. De alguna manera había regresado al Aoiya, aunque no recordaba muy bien el cómo.

¿Sería que había sido víctima de alguna especie de droga y el evento de la mordida era una alucinación?, parecía lo más probable. Nuevamente Aoshi delineó las pequeñas heridas, no le dolían, no estaban calientes, no parecían tener datos de infección.

En pocas palabras no podían ser consecuencia de una mordida humana.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse tomó sus cosas bajo el brazo y salió de su habitación con dirección al cuarto de baño.

—Buenos días Aoshi-san. —Shiro lo saludó aun bostezando, Aoshi percibió lejanamente el olor a sake que tenuemente impregnaba su ropa.

—Buenos días. —Siguió su camino y entró al cuarto de baño que aun estaba húmedo y lleno de vapor debido al ocupante anterior. Aoshi cerró la puerta y procedió a sacarse la ropa, mientras lo hacía detectó el aroma de Misao flotando en el ambiente, usualmente no era tan perceptivo con los olores. Sin prestarle demasiada atención se metió en la tina y el agua caliente relajó agradablemente sus músculos que aun se mantenían tensos luego de la misión. El agua formó espirales a su alrededor y Aoshi pasó distraídamente los dedos sobre la superficie lisa, por alguna razón el aroma de Misao era más fuerte ese día que en otras ocasiones lo cual era bastante curioso porque en realidad Misao no usaba perfumes, su olor era una mezcla de tierra fresca (por entrenar en los patios traseros), flores de cerezo (por corretear entre los árboles o treparse en sus ramas) y mujer joven.

De todas maneras cuando había tanta gente en el Aoiya y solo dos baños de servicio lo mejor era darse prisa así que terminó su baño, se colocó un uniforme ninja y salió con el cabello húmedo.

—Buenos días Aoshi-san. —Okon lo saludó presurosa al pasar y Aoshi reconoció el olor de almendras dulces que usaba detrás de las orejas.

—Buenos días. —Quizás es que se había despertado con la nariz un poco sensible, decidió no prestarle atención y entrenarse un poco, después de todo si lo habían drogado lo más probable es que su cuerpo aun no hubiera liberado del todo las toxinas y quería ver si sus reflejos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Para su desconcierto apenas iniciar su rutina de ejercicios se dio cuenta que sus reflejos eran mejores, incluso sentía el cuerpo liviano y poco dado al agotamiento, a pesar de que hizo más de cien flexiones colgando de la rama de un árbol no soltó ni una gota de sudor, de hecho tampoco sentía calor.

¿Qué clase de droga fortalecía de aquella manera a quien se le aplicaba?, ¿y por qué un enemigo se la habría dado?, todos los eventos de la noche anterior eran cada vez más confusos. Aun se encontraba meditando aquel asunto cuando sintió una ligera vibración en la tierra, al girar se encontró con que Misao caminaba hacía él con una charola en la mano.

—Buenos días Aoshi-sama. —Alegre como siempre Misao colocó la bandeja sobre una roca y lo observó con una sonrisa—. Aoshi-sama le he traído el desayuno porque ya es más de media mañana y no ha ido a almorzar. —Aoshi dio un cabeceo como toda respuesta y caminó hacia ella, Misao vestía el uniforme que solía usar en el Aoiya, un conjunto de pantalones cortos y blusa azul con un enorme moño rosa a la espalda, cuando se le acercó sintió que su aroma le inundaba la nariz y en modo inconsciente dio un paso atrás.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —La joven había perdido la sonrisa ante la muestra de rechazo.

—No es nada. —Aoshi se obligó a seguir caminando y sujetar el onigiri y aunque pudo detectar el aroma del arroz y las algas el aroma de Misao era más fuerte que el de toda la comida junta—. ¿Estas usando alguna clase de perfume?

—¿Perfume? —Misao pareció avergonzarse—. N-no Aoshi-sama, ¿huelo mal?, acabo de bañarme pero he estado cocinando y vine corriendo así que quizás huelo a sudor. —Automáticamente retrocedió un paso avergonzada, las mejillas coloreándose sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—No, no hules mal. —Aoshi comió lentamente dándole la espalda y sin agregar más a la incómoda conversación. Por alguna razón después de sonrojarse el aroma de su protegida se había vuelto más fuerte así que no podía tratarse de perfume, ¿sería eso que Megumi Takani había mencionado como feromonas?, recordaba que una vez le había dado charlas a las chicas, algo de las hormonas propias de una persona, la verdad no había puesto mucha atención.

Sintió que Misao se removía incomoda detrás de él, casi podía imaginársela oliéndose con recelo, preguntándose si apestaba o algo parecido. Decidió no hacer más largo su calvario, de un par de tragos se tomó el té y le paso la charola a medio terminar.

—Gracias. —Ella asintió con la vista baja, sujetó las cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, Aoshi la vio alejarse y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que aunque había comido y bebido no se sentía satisfecho, de hecho sentía sed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El segundo día después de que lo drogaran Aoshi se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto inexplicablemente agudos, si bien su vista siempre había sido una de las mejores del Oniwabanshu su grado de alcance actual era prácticamente inhumano.

Se había entretenido viendo un gusano que se deslizaba por la hoja de un helecho, el problema era que estaba en el segundo piso y había visto el bicho por la ventana casi como si estuviera al alcance de la mano, incluso había sido capaz de contar la cantidad de rayas horizontales que tenía su cuerpo. Eso definitivamente no era normal.

Como antiguo Okashira Aoshi conocía cientos de venenos y sus efectos secundarios, pero estaba seguro que sus síntomas no concordaban con ningún veneno o droga conocida, acudir al doctor con semejantes antecedentes era una pérdida de tiempo. Por otro lado aunque seguía comiendo y bebiendo como lo hacía habitualmente tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo se quedaba sediento, ¿aquello no era un síntoma de la rabia?, lo que le faltaba.

Aunque en ningún lado decía que la rabia daba habilidades caninas a su portador y con ese eran dos sentidos los que se le disparaban: el olfato y la vista.

Quizás es que habían experimentado una droga rara en su cuerpo, quizás es que era un conejillo de indias y dentro de poco empezaría con los efectos adversos, aquello lo tenía preocupado.

—Shiro. —Escuchó a su protegida hablar y en acto reflejo giró la mirada por la ventana, a Misao le corría sudor por el cuello y se perdía en el escote de su sencilla blusa azul marino—. Ayúdame. —La joven estaba cargando una caja que parecía bastante pesada.

—Deja eso, te vas a quebrar. —Shiro le quitó la caja, Aoshi fue capaz de observar los músculos de sus brazos que se tensaban y la vena que se dibujaba en su frente ante el peso—. ¡Esto pesa demasiado!, ¿es que quieres lastimarte?

—Por supuesto que no. —Misao se cruzó de brazos, su cara estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo, pareció que fuera a decir algo pero en lugar de eso alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Aoshi.

—¡Buenos días Aoshi-sama! —Él asintió levemente en respuesta, ella le sonrío, pero por alguna razón Aoshi solo pudo notar su cuello blanco y suave siendo recorrido por finas perlas de sudor.

Sin siquiera cruzar una palabra se retiró de la ventana, algo estaba mal con él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para el tercer día Aoshi se encerró en la oficina del Okashira y no paró de leer todos los pergaminos relacionados con venenos, drogas y medicinas, algo realmente malo estaba pasando con él, por alguna razón había empezado a molestarle la luz del sol.

Al principio no lo tomó en cuenta porque nunca había sido la clase de hombre que disfrutara del rayo benefactor sobre su cuerpo, de hecho era bastante dado a las sombras y a la meditación en sitios oscuros, pero lo que estaba sucediendo pasaba de simples preferencias.

Ese día Aoshi había salido para el templo y casi a medio camino su cuerpo había empezado a debilitarse, como si hubiera corrido una gran maratón, pero al llegar a la oscuridad del templo el malestar había desaparecido. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando había regresado al Aoiya, el sol le hacía doler la cabeza y entorpecía su cuerpo.

Pero todos los pergaminos Oniwabanshu hablaban de enfermedades que no podía tener, casos muy raros de alergia al sol se daban desde el nacimiento y aunque la luz solar disparaba muchas enfermedades autoimunes ninguna parecía coincidir con sus síntomas y tampoco se retiraba tan pronto como volvía a estar en las sombras, era casi magia.

¿Y si estaba hechizado?, de no estar tan preocupado su mente hubiera desechado el pensamiento al instante. Los hechizos rara vez se usaban en la nueva era y había pocas personas capaces de llevar a cabo verdaderos encantamientos. Bueno, Kenshin le había escrito contándole que habían hechizado el pozo de agua de Kamiya Kaoru hace un tiempo, pero aquello había tenido que ver con Feng Shui y religiones, por lo menos algo así había escrito Kenshin.

Aunque si lo consideraba con seriedad él era justamente la clase de persona a la que se le realizaría un encantamiento, después de todo había pocas personas en el mundo capaz de vencerlo en combate.

—No, —escuchó unas risitas—, amor no. —No reconoció la voz, pero luego recordó que había gente hospedada en la posada, un matrimonio joven si no se equivocaba.

—Es nuestra luna de miel. —Escuchó la voz de él, rasposa y excitada y tuvo un sobresalto, la habitación que les habían dado quedaba demasiado lejos de la oficina Oniwabanshu, además ellos estaban susurrando, era simplemente imposible que los estuviera escuchando.

—Bueno, pero no te quejes si no salimos a turistear como habíamos planeado.

—Esto es mejor. —Aoshi pudo escuchar los besos húmedos que se daban e incluso fue capaz de percibir el roce de la ropa al empezar a ser retirada de sus cuerpos excitados. Incomodo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, pero aquello fue un error.

—Para la mesa diez.

—Pásame estos.

—¡Que rico!

—Hay un hombre aquí que esta guapísimo, tienes que verlo.

—¡Misao!

—Aquí esta su sopa miso y su limonada, ¿algo más? —Los sonidos del restaurante se vertieron todos a su vez en su cabeza y Aoshi tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en cerrar esa nueva conexión, en apagar aquel nuevo despertar de su oído que de por sí estaba ya bastante desarrollado con el entrenamiento Oniwabanshu.

Contó mentalmente tratando de poner su mente en blanco y alcanzar la paz que solían llegar a él con las meditaciones. Respirar hondo, soltar despacio. Al final el sonido se apagó y Aoshi abrió los ojos.

—¡Ya voy! —La voz de Misao subió la escalera a juego con sus pasos jóvenes sobre los escalones, sinceramente Aoshi no estaba para dar explicaciones a nadie así que se ocultó parcialmente tras la puerta, Misao pasó por el pasillo sin verlo—. ¿Dónde estarán? —Se preguntó a sí misma y Aoshi pudo oír el resuello de su respiración—. ¡Okon, no lo encuentro! —Pero no solo era su respiración, Aoshi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo, su sangre corriendo por sus venas, deslizándose por sus muñecas, recorriendo su menudo cuerpo, latiendo con fuerza en su frágil cuello.

—Ah. —Jadeó, pero Misao no lo escuchó, al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba y bajó canturreando. Aoshi se llevó una mano a la cara y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta que quedo sentado en el suelo, no entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero por un muy breve y enfermo instante había deseado morder a Misao, ahí, donde estaba su frágil y pequeño cuello.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por los siguientes tres días Aoshi evitó al sol y a Misao como si se trataran de la peste, de hecho fue tan evidente que en el Aoiya todos lo notaron y esa misma noche Aoshi escuchó a su protegida sollozar ahogadamente en su habitación. Generalmente escuchar a Misao llorar solía alterarlo ya que solo había ocurrido en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida.

Una vez cuando era niña y unos chicos la habían zarandeado como si se tratara de alguna especie de trompo infantil. Los había hecho correr hasta que casi se desmayaban.

La segunda vez cuando Kenshin le había dicho que había llorado lagrimas tan grandes como la luna por él. Había regresado al Aoiya.

La tercera cuando había creído que Kamiya Kaoru estaba muerta. Había desenterrado un falso cadáver solo para devolverle la esperanza.

¿Pero qué podía hacer en la presente situación?, no encontraba la manera de explicarle que se estaba volviendo peligroso para ella. Con su nueva vista aumentada podía ver cada pequeño detalle de ella cuando caminaba en dirección al bosque, podía olerla aunque se encontrara lejos de él y percibía cada pequeña alteración en su fisionomía, incluso había sido capaz de notar que en los últimos días cierta humedad se formaba entre sus piernas, un olor de mujer joven lista para tener hijos, el olor era insoportable. En las noches podía escucharla suspirar, podía oír el crujir suave de su ropa cuando se giraba y la respiración lenta de alguien que duerme sin peso de consciencia.

No era solo Misao, por supuesto, Aoshi había sido capaz de clasificar los ronquidos de Okina según su grado de inmersión en el sueño (y también sus ventosidades, para su humillante desgracia), sabía exactamente lo que Kuro había comido la noche anterior con solo que abriera la boca por la mañana y también debía admitir que hacía días que sabía que Omasu estaba con la sangre de las mujeres por lo mucho que olía todo el día.

Pero Misao era la peor, para los demás tenía que poner un poco de atención, fijar sus sentidos en ellos, pero Misao se le colaba sola entre la piel, se metía por su nariz, llamaba sus ojos, lo estaba volviendo loco. Consideró seriamente dejar el Aoiya unos días, pero no es como que su nueva aversión al sol lo ayudara en semejante tarea así que se ocupo en evadir a sus dos nuevos enemigos: Misao y el sol.

Al sol le tenía sin cuidado su aversión, pero Misao era otro asunto, notar el dolor en su mirada cuando se alejaba de ella como si fuera aborrecible no era precisamente algo que un tutor desearía ver en los ojos de su protegido.

Sabía que dentro de poco tendría a Okina cloqueando por ahí y exigiéndole explicaciones, pero por el momento trataba de alejar lo más posible la inevitable conversación.

Durante el día Misao tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, las pestañas húmedas y el rostro pálido por negarse a comer adecuadamente, pero aunque aquello podría conmover a cualquiera cuando Aoshi la veía solo podía pensar en apretar su pequeño cuerpo y morder su cuello, ¿para qué?, no tenía idea. Seguramente algún fetiche sexual que se le había disparado con la droga. Además, si solo se tratara de deseo sexual la parte racional de Aoshi lo entendería, Misao era una mujer delicada, alegre y bonita, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, un hermoso cabello oscuro y una sonrisa brillante, particularmente no recordaba haber sentido atracción sexual hacía ella en el pasado, pero en una ocasión hace algún tiempo la había ayudado a caminar luego de torcerse un pie y aun recordaba la agradable sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Si solo fuera deseo sexual, aunque difícil de digerir, podría entenderlo, pero lo que sentía cuando Misao estaba cerca superaba cualquier atracción física, cuando la olía, cuando la escuchaba, cuando la veía, lo único que quería era estrujarla entre sus manos y morderla, hacerlo aunque le causara daño. ¡Hacer daño a Misao!, que era la persona que más lo quería en el mundo. Su pensamiento era despreciable, pero simplemente no podía dejar de desearlo.

Así que ese día nuevamente la evitó pero para esas alturas Misao parecía haberse resignado, aunque su rostro lucía triste no intentó acercarse nuevamente o pedirle alguna explicación por su grosero comportamiento, de hecho empezó a hacerle muy sencillo el sortearla ya que intentó no estar en sitios donde se encontraría con él.

Definitivamente un buen giro de los acontecimientos, o lo habría sido de no ser porque en cuanto ella se quitó de su camino Aoshi empezó a buscarla inconscientemente, a seguir sus pasos que se alejaban de él y a buscar su aroma que le decía exactamente dónde estaba y con quien. Era enfermo. Ya no podía posponerlo por más tiempo, debía decírselo a Okina, debía ir con un doctor y también debía reportárselo a Saito quien había sido el que le había pasado aquella maldita misión.

Justo estaba pensando en ir con el Lobo cuando cayera la noche cuando los murmullos en la cocina del Aoiya llamaron su atención.

—¿Qué le diste?

—Dijo que llevaba varios días sin poder dormir, era solo para que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Pero le diste un montón, tonta! —Aoshi se asomó, Okon y Omasu cuchicheaban, la primera molesta y la segunda preocupada, Misao estaba dormida en una silla con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa, su larga trenza caía hasta el piso.

—¡Aoshi-san!, —Okon juntó ambas manos aliviada—, por favor ayúdenos, Omasu le ha dado medicamento para dormir a Misao y ahora no hay manera de que podamos llevarla a su habitación, ¿podría llevarla usted?, por favor. —Aoshi tenía más de una docena de razones por las que hacer algo como eso sería mala idea, pero su experto olfato captó las lágrimas que Omasu se esforzaba por no dejar salir y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—¿A su cuarto?

—Sí, por favor. —Omasu juntó las manos aliviada, Aoshi se agachó sujetando a Misao por la espalda y detrás de las rodillas, luego la acunó contra su pecho y se dirigió a las escaleras, no sabía qué clase de medicamento para dormir le habrían dado, pero su protegida estaba completamente desmayada, todo su cuerpo suelto y la respiración pesada de alguien que duerme profundamente.

Aoshi se esforzó lo más que pudo para no sentirla, pero evidentemente aquello era más de lo que sus sentidos podían soportar, para cuando entró a su habitación sentía que se ahogaba y cerró el shoji detrás de él sabedor de que no iba a poder dejarla en su futon e irse tranquilamente. Con cuidado la depositó sobre las mantas y luego le pasó una mano por la cara, el contacto fue electrizante, podía sentir la tersura de su piel como nunca había sentido nada en la vida, sus dedos rasposos recorrieron sus cejas, sus pestañas, su pequeña nariz, los labios anhelantes y las mejillas frescas. Cada pulsación que enviaban sus manos solo parecía resumirse en una cosa.

Era perfecta.

Misao era perfecta.

Se inclinó hacia ella ansiando morderla, necesitando morderla, pero en lugar de eso recorrió con su lengua su bonito cuello, subió por su mandíbula y terminó adentrándose en su boca dormida y por Dios que nunca en la vida había probado algo más excitante y adictivo que el sabor de su piel

—Lo siento… —La voz se le quebró cuando apretó entre sus dedos su larga trenza, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ella estaba dormida, completamente vulnerable y él la estaba tocando, la estaba lamiendo y besando, ¿acaso era un animal? Asqueado de sí mismo se retiró y la cubrió con una manta, con lentitud le retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente—. Lo siento Misao. —Luego salió de su habitación y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la comisaria, ya no podía responder de sí mismo y si Saito debía encerrarlo hasta que supieran que tenía así sería.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas de la policia ya no había nadie más que el oficial, Aoshi —bastante susceptible al humo del cigarro— le pareció que se metía de lleno en una nube toxica, a pesar de eso no cesó en su empeño.

—Algo me está pasando. —Ni siquiera saludó, se plantó delante de Saito con la actitud de un guerrero que se enfrenta a su destino sin vacilación.

—No me digas, —Saito lo observó fijo a los ojos, chasqueó la lengua disgustado y acto seguido tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó de mala manera con el pie—, te mordieron. —Por un momento Aoshi se sintió confundido, pero luego todo fue claro en su mente.

—Lo sabías. —Gruñó entre dientes—. De esa droga o lo que sea que te pasan cuando te muerden.

—No te hubiera mandado si hubiera sabido lo que eran. —Saito gruñó, a veces a Aoshi le pasaba que el Lobo de Mibu lo trataba así, casi como si fuera un chiquillo como Misao y Yahiko—. Me di cuenta después.

—¿Y qué son?, ¿cómo me puedo quitar esto?

—Primero lo primero. —Saito dio un suspiro fastidiado—. ¿Has mordido a alguien?

—¿Mordido? —Aoshi lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Crees que soy un perro?

—No, creo que eres un humano, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no lo pareces. —Saito resopló—. Pero supongo que eso significa un no. —Luego arqueó las cejas—. Difícil de creer ya que ha pasado cerca de una semana desde que te convertiste.

—¿Convertirme en qué? —Aoshi cada vez se estaba enfadando más.

—En vampiro, ¿en qué más? —Saito se apoyó contra el escritorio.

—¿Vampiro?, —Aoshi frunció el ceño—, ¿cómo esa variedad de murciélagos que chupan la sangre de los animales?

—Exacto. —Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Saito—. Y al igual que ellos necesitas un poco de sangre para seguir viviendo.

—¿Cómo se cura? —Aoshi apretó los puños.

—Curarse no se cura, pero no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí mordiendo a la gente.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—Por Dios. —Los ojos dorados de Saito relampaguearon—. No. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?, si te matara cierta molestia no pararía de chillar hasta que me muriera para no oírla. —Ante la mención de Misao Aoshi bajó la mirada, lo cierto es que prefería morir antes que lastimarla.

—Hay algo acerca de Misao… —Aoshi empezó despacio, no es que fuera muy abierto con sus relaciones personales o sus problemas, pero de ningún modo quería acabar lastimándola por error—. Desde que todo esto empezó no he parado de pensar en que quiero morderla es… se está haciendo difícil no hacerlo.

—Pues ahí está la solución, —una sonrisa bastante maliciosa apareció en el rostro del ex Shinsengumi—. Muérdela a ella y listo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Aoshi se llevó una mano al cuello enfadado—. Cuando me mordieron tuve una de las peores experiencias de mi vida.

—Obviamente. —Saito rodó los ojos—. Se supone que debes morder a alguien del otro sexo, tú eras solo comida de emergencia y seguramente quería matarte no convertirte.

—No estoy entendiendo. —Y la cabeza comenzaba a pulsarle.

—Cuando muerdes a alguien solo hay dos opciones, tomas poca sangre y lo conviertes o tomas mucha y lo matas, la mayoría mata a sus víctimas, tanto porque no quieren que haya más vampiros por ahí como porque es difícil dejar de tomar la sangre una vez que empiezas.

—¿Y pretendes que muerda a Misao? —El rostro de Aoshi se volvió tenso de ira.

—Hay una tercera opción. —Saito lo observó con diversión, nunca antes Aoshi había demostrado tantos sentimientos, seguramente descubrir el desarrollo de sus sentidos había sido chocante—. Se llama crear un lazo, para hacerlo tienes que darle a beber tu sangre a la persona con la que vas a crear el lazo, una vez hecho eso por más que la muerdas no se convertirá, seguirá siendo humano.

—¿Ya no soy humano? —Aoshi se sobresaltó.

—Nunca fuiste muy humano para empezar. —Saito se rascó la oreja—. Digamos que tienes una enfermedad que te vuelve algo así como un predador natural, de hecho es una enfermedad con muchas ventajas, no enfermas, aunque te lastimes en batalla no mueres y tu capacidad de regeneración es ridículamente alta.

—¿No mueres? —Aoshi sintió un escalofrío—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Esta enfermedad te hace inmortal, ¿qué lástima, no? —Pero no parecía para nada apesadumbrado—. Por desgracia tú no vas a probar las mieles de la inmortalidad porque vas a crear un lazo.

—¿Qué pasa cuando creas un lazo? —Todo era tan difícil de creer que terminó por sentarse sintiéndose agotado.

—Cuando creas un lazo terminas por envejecer al tiempo que lo hace la persona a la que estas atado y mueres cuando esa persona muere. —Eso quería decir que moriría cuando Misao lo hiciera.

—Pero si me alimento de Misao… —Sonaba tan enfermo decirlo—. ¿No la enfermare?, ¿no morirá?

—No necesitas grandes dosis de sangre para sobrevivir un mes. —Saito resopló—. Es cuestión de aprender la medida y dentro de poco tiempo el cuerpo de ella se recuperara solo, aunque sí que deberías darle una alimentación balanceada. —Sonaba como engordar a un animal para que diera los mejores nutrimentos.

—Esto no está bien. —Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, se sentía tan cansado.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ya ocurrió. —Saito lo golpeó en el pecho—. La única manera de matar un vampiro es parando su corazón, tú lo hiciste con el que te mordió, encontré tu kodachi atravesándolo así que supuse que sabías a lo que te enfrentabas y no pensé que te hubieran mordido, si no ya habría ido a verte. —El oficial resopló—. Y antes que lo preguntes, no, si tú mueres no le pasa nada al humano con el que estas creando el lazo.

—De todas formas no quiero hacerlo. —¿Morder a Misao una vez al mes?, ¿lastimarla una vez al mes y robarle su preciada sangre?, eso sonaba despreciable.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, —Saito sentenció—, es la única manera de que te vuelvas inmune a la luz del sol, tus sentidos sobre desarrollados también disminuirán y te tardaras más en sanar luego de una herida, pero es un precio bastante pequeño a pagar, aun sigues siendo parcialmente inmortal.

—No, —Aoshi apretó los dientes—, Misao…

—A esa niña tuya va a encantarle, —Saito gruñó sacándolo de malos modos de su oficina—, créeme.

—Una pregunta más, —Aoshi lo observó con recelo—, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?

—Mírate al espejo cuando llegues a tu cuarto. —Sin más le cerró la puerta en las narices. Aoshi caminó hasta el Aoiya sin entender y solo cuando estuvo frente al espejo de su habitación la verdad se hizo eco en su mente.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quizás su reciente aversión por el sol pudiera explicarse de algún modo, pero sus recién adquiridos ojos dorados no es que pudieran tener una explicación lógica. Aoshi supo que era el momento de hablar: Se lo contó todo a Okina. Para su sorpresa el anciano tenía conocimiento de los vampiros y se mostró bastante curioso analizando sus nuevos ojos y escribiendo toda la narración en uno de los pergaminos del Oniwabanshu, también le obligó a abrir la boca para ver si había alguna diferencia en sus dientes, pero todos eran los de un ser humano normal.

—Creo que los colmillos te van a crecer cuando quieras morder a Misao. —Okina sentenció con aire científico, pese a que todo aquel asunto era bastante incómodo para el ex Okashira, Okina en cambio había visto muy natural que creara el lazo con Misao.

—Escucha Aoshi, si alguien se entera de que eres un vampiro quizás querrán alcanzarte por la persona con la que has hecho un lazo, ¿qué mejor compañera que Misao? —Ciertamente la joven era una ninja capaz y una guerrera consumada, pero Aoshi no quería ni pensar en que pudiera estar en peligro por su culpa (por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo que si moría ella él moriría al instante).

Además no le había contado a Okina que aparte de sentir un fuerte deseo por morder a Misao algo le decía que sus instintos no se reducían simplemente a alimentarse, de hecho se atrevía a pensar que todo aquello tenía una fuerte carga sexual.

—Deberías hacerlo rápido. —Okina le palmeó la espalda—. Esta noche, el sol está empezando a irritarte demasiado. —Era cierto, aunque la luz le diera indirectamente le producía cansancio y le enrojecía la piel. ¿Pero que iba a hacer?, ¿pedirle a Misao que se dejara morder una vez al mes por el resto de su vida?, siendo la mujer valiente que era no diría que no, de hecho Aoshi estaba casi seguro de que el amor que le tenía le impediría ver a todo lo que se arriesgaba.

Pero por otro lado ya no tenía más opciones, el sol iba a acabar matándolo y la sed ya era tan espantosa que de buena gana hubiera mordido a casi cualquiera.

No tenía escapatoria, esa era la verdad.

Casi como si caminara a su sentencia de muerte se dirigió hasta su habitación y tocó el shoji despacio, Misao le abrió con gesto distraído, pero al ver que era él abrió grandes los ojos.

—Aoshi-sama. —Su aroma le quemaba, el latido de su corazón perforaba sus tímpanos, quería tocarla y degustarla de nuevo, en lugar de eso dio un paso adentro y aturdida Misao cerró el shoji tras él—. ¿Qué…? —La voz le temblaba—. ¿Qué pasó con sus ojos? —Era la primera vez que se encontraba con sus nuevos ojos dorados.

—Tengo un problema, es algo así como una enfermedad.

—¿Es grave? —Ella saltó al instante.

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—De hecho sí. —Era tan inocente e ingenua que se sentía cada vez peor.

—¿Cómo? —Sus ojos verdes decididos lo vieron de frente.

—Te va a sonar extraño, pero primero tienes que beber mi sangre y luego tienes que dejar que yo haga lo mismo contigo, te explicaría detalladamente, pero no tengo tiempo. —Todos sus instintos le gritaban que la empotrara contra la pared y la mordiera, aquello le estaba exigiendo todo su autocontrol.

—Oh. —Como cualquier persona cuerda Misao lució vagamente horrorizada, pero se recompuso con una maestría propia de un profesional—. Pe-pero, me lo contara después, ¿verdad?

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien entonces. —Sus dedos se juntaron nerviosos—. Creo. —En cualquier otra situación Aoshi hubiera esperado hasta que ella estuviera serena y convencida, pero su cuerpo no podía esperar más, con habilidad y agilidad cortó uno de sus dedos con una navaja y dejó que la sangre le corriera con libertad.

—Bebe. —Extendió la mano hacia una aturullada Misao.

—Ah, sí, claro. —Temblorosa sujetó la mano que se tendía hacía ella y metió el dedo sangrante en su boca.

—Chupa. —Aoshi le ordenó mientras dentro de él su ser entero temblaba de expectación y excitación contenida. Misao chupó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas.

—Y-ya… —Parecía que fuera a echar humo de la cabeza—. Ya no sale nada. —Y ciertamente la herida se había cerrado con una rapidez envidiable.

—Bien. —Aoshi cerró los ojos y casi al instante sintió que los colmillos le crecían, casi como los leones cuando extendían las garras para atacar—. Discúlpame. —Fue el último rasgo de caballerosidad que pudo entregarle, la sujetó violentamente por la nuca y sin darle tiempo siquiera a asimilarlo le clavó los colmillos en el cuello.

—¡Ah! —Misao gimió y las piernas le fallaron, pero Aoshi la sujetó contra él mientras tragaba ávidamente aquella sangre tan dulce y reconfortante que seguramente lo volvería loco.

—Ah… —Misao gimió de nuevo, pero no tenía fuerzas, todo su cuerpo se había vuelto un trapo sin energía y en su rostro había algo muy parecido al éxtasis—. Ah. —La sintió arquearse contra él y la soltó, no porque estuviera satisfecho si no porque se había prometido que no iba a absorber sangre de más, no quería causarle anemia o algo parecido.

Por un momento se sintió culpable al observarla exánime en sus brazos, pero luego reconoció con estupor que su delicada protegida acababa de tener un orgasmo. A eso se refería Saito. El muy cabrón.

Culpable la acostó sobre su futón, ella estaba tan desorientada como si se encontrara borracha y en su mirada la pasión se volvía nebulosa. No podía creerlo, acababa de darle un orgasmo repentino a su joven y núbil protegida, era simplemente despreciable.

—Lo siento Misao. —Le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y ella dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, su respiración pausada le hizo darse cuenta de que se había dormido. Pero si bien aquella extracción de sangre le había dado a ella un espectacular orgasmo él encontraba que aunque la sed había desaparecido sus ansias por ella seguían ahí, fuertes e incontrolables.

Eso era un problema.

Se lo dijo mientras sus dedos subían por su brazo recorriendo su piel.

Un problema grande.

Aunque no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios y dejar besos suaves sobre su cuello.

Un problema que cada vez se hacía mayor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al otro día muy temprano en la mañana Aoshi se sentó en posición ceremonial enfrente de Misao y le contó todo, desde que lo habían mordido en la misión hasta las indicaciones de Saito y los consejos de Okina; aunque lo considero al final no le dijo que a eso había que agregarle su deseo sexual por ella, Misao ya lo había ayudado bastante como para encima asustarla de esa manera.

Durante toda la conversación Misao se mantuvo con la vista desviada y las mejillas sonrojadas, sin atreverse a mantener su mirada, Aoshi supuso que la vista de sus nuevos ojos la tenía intimidada, pero al final fue ella misma quien sacó el tema a la luz.

—A-Aoshi-sama… —Apretó con fuerza los dedos unos contra otros—A-ayer…

—¿Te lastime? —Aoshi observó su cuello preguntándose si acaso le dolía, pero ella negó con la cabeza, Aoshi percibió que sus ojos se humedecían y en su mente se disparó la alarma, ¿acaso había estado consciente mientras la besaba creyendo que estaba dormida?

—Yo ayer… —Misao retorció la tela de su corto short bajo sus dedos—. No sé qué me pasó, yo… —Sus orejas enrojecieron—. E-eso que sucedió yo…

—¿Lo que sucedió? —De tantas cosas que habían ocurrido Aoshi tenía problemas para saber qué exactamente era a lo que se refería.

—Mi-mi cuerpo. —Misao tartamudeó terriblemente avergonzada—. Eso que hizo mi cuerpo. —Se tapó el rostro con las manos—. Lo siento mucho.

—No creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito Misao, seguramente te inyecte alguna sustancia al morderte y por lo tanto no es tu culpa. —Con evidente alivio comprobó que ella lo veía a través del hueco de sus dedos.

—¿N-no es mi culpa entonces?

—Por supuesto que no. —Que siquiera lo pensara era ridículo.

—Uh… —Aturdida bajó las manos, sus mejillas seguían rojas como manzanas—. Fui… eso fue muy indecente.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. —Aoshi la consoló—. Por mi parte te estoy muy agradecido por que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

—N-no, no es nada. —El cuerpo de su protegida se removió y Aoshi sintió como su aroma se colaba en su nariz pidiéndole que la tomara. No era difícil hacer deducciones, al crear un lazo debía haber una ventaja para el humano, algo que le instara a darle su sangre al vampiro, la recompensa era un orgasmo de características tan fuertes que el humano podía ver confundidos sus sentimientos y para desgracia de Misao ella ya lo quería de antes, al morderla y entregarle aquel placer simplemente la terminaba de subyugar a él. Era jugar sucio.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Que aquella mujer tan inocente lo amara era jugar sucio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se acostumbró muy rápido a sus nuevos poderes y luego de un par de explicaciones todos estuvieron conformes con sus nuevos ojos dorados y el hecho de que Misao debía darle sangre una vez al mes.

Como Saito se lo había sugerido cuidaba la alimentación de Misao y también su rutina de ejercicios, después de morderla siempre se cuidaba de estar pendiente de ella los primeros días y no dejar que hiciera esfuerzos; al principio Misao había estado francamente avergonzada con sus atenciones, pero después de seis meses parecía hacerse lentamente a la idea de que Aoshi iba a cuidar de ella, aunque fuera porque de una retorcida manera se había convertido en su alimento.

No iba a negarlo, le gustaba mucho darle su sangre a Aoshi, sabía que una vez al mes él llegaría envuelto en sombras a su habitación, le susurraría un "Lo siento" ronco y la sujetaría con fuerza por la nuca para después morderla, en ocasiones la empotraba contra la pared y hubo una ocasión en la que la mordió contra el piso, dejando que su cuerpo entero entrara en contacto con el de él. Esa había sido la situación más erótica de su corta vida.

Con el paso de los meses Misao también se había rendido a los orgasmos que la recorrían cuando él la mordía, no importaba lo tonta y ridícula que se sintiera después, a fin de cuentas no podía evitarlo y Aoshi no parecía verlo en mal, de hecho para Aoshi ella seguramente era algo así como un animalito en engorda del que se podía alimentar mes con mes y del que no le interesaban sus gemidos y jadeos cuando la mordía.

Triste pero cierto.

Okina le había explicado que aunque Aoshi se negaba a la idea él lo había convencido de que era la mejor opción y por supuesto, le enorgullecía que Aoshi le hubiera confiado su vida, ¡a ella ni más ni menos!, pero también encontraba bastante deprimente que el hombre que más amaba en el mundo la viera como alguna clase de platillo gourmet.

Bueno, en realidad Aoshi era bastante considerado y aunque seguía siendo inexpresivo y poco dado a muestras de sentimiento Misao encontraba que sus ojos dorados la seguían de un lado a otro y siempre parecía estar cerca cuando ella tenía algún problema. Por años había pedido porque Aoshi la tomara en cuenta, ¿acaso no estaba su sueño concedido?

—Sí claro… —Murmuró con tristeza mientras extraía agua del pozo. Lo único que había ocurrido es que ahora ella lo amaba más que nunca, su cuerpo se había llenado de ardor por él y estaba segura de que él lo sabía. A veces tenía sueños que lo involucraban, sueños donde él la tocaba y ella se dejaba hacer y cuando eso ocurría Aoshi se cuidaba mucho de estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Aquello, por supuesto, hería su orgullo y la hacía sentir estúpida. Estaba segura de que con sus sentidos desarrollados Aoshi tenía una manera de saber que ella lo deseaba, no estaba segura de cómo, pero era claro que él lo sabía.

¡Que vergüenza!

Los ojos se le humedecieron y se los secó con el dorso de la mano mientras acarreaba el agua al restaurante, sintió que se le congelaban las mejillas, ya era Octubre y las noches soplaban frías.

—Sale una sopa miso. —Omasu sujetó una charola y salió a servir, Shiro estaba meneando dos ollas al mismo tiempo así que Misao cargó la tina de agua y se dispuso a lavar los trastes. El agua estaba fría y sentía que le ponía roja, dolorosa y tirante la piel.

—Terroncito de azúcar. —Okina se asomó, llevaba un abrigo rojo encima—. ¿Podrías ir con Saito y avisarle que la misión de Kobe salió de acuerdo a lo planeado?

—¿Por qué no mandamos una paloma? —Misao no sentía particular interés en caminar por las calles ventosas.

—Porque las espanta con la mano, vamos.

—Voy. —Se secó las manos en el delantal y corrió por una bufanda, Aoshi la había mordido hace una semana, normalmente para esas alturas se sentía completamente recompuesta, pero por alguna razón en esta última ocasión aun estaba un tanto débil.

—Si puedes trae panecillos de vuelta.

—Sí, sí. —Sin perder más tiempo echo a andar, el viento le pegó en la cara así que se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y se abrazó a sí misma. Llevaba un kimono de invierno, pero quizás le había hecho falta el abrigo, sentía bastante más frío del que hacía en realidad.

¿Por qué el tonto lobo de Mibu no aprendía a retirar los mensajes de las palomas?, ¿es que era idiota?, Misao apretó los dientes. Se consoló pensando que la comisaria estaría calientita y después de eso podría entrar a la panadería, la panadería era tan confortable.

—Buenos días. —Los policías le hicieron un par de inclinaciones con la cabeza y ella avanzó hasta la oficina del ex Shinsengumi, de tanto ir a pelearse o a crear alianzas ya a nadie le parecía raro que se pasara sin invitación—. ¿Saito? —Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una desagradable nube de humo.

—Estoy ocupado, ¿qué quieres? —Ni siquiera giró a verla, tan antipático como siempre.

—Okina dice que la misión de Kobe salió según lo planeado. —En última instancia se dio cuenta de que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para insultarlo o pelear—. Y deberías aprender a usar ya las palomas. —Saito le hizo un gesto con la mano que decía a las claras que se fuera, Misao rodó los ojos, tuvo un escalofrío y decidió que no valía la pena exaltarse por semejante hombre odioso. Cerró la puerta, se acomodó de nuevo la bufanda y se despidió de los policías quienes encontraron muy raro que no hubiera intercambios soeces de ambas partes.

Misao avanzó por las calles y soltó un estornudo, nuevamente sintió un escalofrío y que el cuerpo le temblaba, debía darse prisa y llegar a la panadería, había sido una tonta por no llevar el abrigo.

—¡Ah! —Para su sorpresa alguien la sujetó del brazo, al girar se encontró con el rostro ceñudo de Saito—. ¿Qué?

—Te encuentras mal.

—Sí. —Misao dio un parpadeó—. Ya me iba al Aoiya.

—No idiota, mal de verdad. —El antiguo lobo la sujetó cual costal de papas y se la cargó contra el hombro—. No me des las gracias.

—¡No iba a dártelas! —Intentó patearlo, pero ante el súbito cambio de posición vio negro.

—Un poco de anemia más un resfriado no es buena combinación. —Saito echó a andar, Misao sintió los músculos de su hombro contra su abdomen, casi el movimiento de un animal, de un lobo.

—¿Tu esposa es tu lazo? —No supo por qué se lo preguntó, quizás estaba más mareada de lo que quería admitir.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —Saito gruñó—. Como si uno pudiera ir por ahí mordiendo a otras mujeres.

—Uh… —Misao sintió la cabeza pesada, si Aoshi se enamorara de alguna mujer y quisiera casarse con ella no por eso dejaría de darle su sangre, habían hecho un lazo, estaban unidos, aunque fuera de esa forma—. ¿De qué color tenías antes los ojos?

—Que te importa. —El lobo gruñó.

—¿Eran negros?, apuesto que eran negros. —A pesar de la incómoda posición se estaba empezando a arrullar, se sentía como una brasa ardiendo y Saito estaba fresco como la brisa.

—Eran negros, ¿contenta?

—Pero te queda bien el dorado. —Sintió que divagaba y que los ojos se le cerraban.

—¿Ah sí? —Saito le palmeó la pierna con humor, pero Misao se había dormido, su último pensamiento fue que no habría pan para cenar esa noche. Que lastima.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi regresó al Aoiya cerca de las nueve de la noche, había salido a una misión corta y todo había salido según lo esperado, nada que destacar especialmente. Por supuesto, su día tranquilo se evaporó cuando al poner el primer pie dentro del restaurante sintió que algo iba mal con Misao, Okina lo interceptó antes de que llegara a su cuarto.

—Me parece que Misao ha pescado un resfriado, Saito la ha traído y ha dicho que necesita descansar, pero fuera de eso todo está bien. —Dio un cabeceó en afirmación y siguió caminando, pudo escuchar que Okina susurraba acerca de hombres cabezotas. El cuarto de su protegida se encontraba a oscuras y ella dormía en su futón, el cabello suelto formando un nido de espirales para su delicado rostro.

—Misao. —Se arrodilló a su lado y le movió el hombro—. Misao. —Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco desorientada.

—Aoshi-sama.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, —su nariz estaba ligeramente roja—, es solo un resfriado.

—¿Por qué te ha traído Saito?

—Fui a hacer un mandado, creo que él se dio cuenta de que me encontraba mal.

—Hueles a él. —Aunque Aoshi lo mencionó con el desapego con el que decía todo a Misao le pareció que algo en eso se le escapaba.

—Bueno, sí, él me cargó hasta aquí.

—Debí haber estado contigo.

—Bueno Aoshi-sama, —ella sonrío despacio—, no puede estar pegado a mi todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? —Él apretó las cejas y los dientes, Misao no supo exactamente qué significaba esa expresión.

—Él tocó tu pierna. —Asombrada Misao abrió los ojos.

—¿Puede saber eso?, ¿cómo?

—Por el olor. —Aoshi desvió la mirada.

—¿En serio? —Bastante impresionada se sentó—. ¿Qué más puede saber?, ¿sabe que almorcé?, ¿puede saber dónde estuve?

—Lo sé todo. —Aoshi la observó nuevamente, en el fondo de sus ojos brillaba una luz desconocida, pero Misao no la notó.

—¿Todo? —Misao abrió la boca, eso era demasiado impresionante—. ¿Entonces sabe que fui al templo en la mañana?

—Sé qué sacaste agua del pozo y que lavaste los trastes porque la piel de tus manos está dañada. —Le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza y Misao lo observó con sorpresa—. Sé que caminaste hasta la comisaría y que luego diste vuelta cerca de la carpintería porque hueles a madera, sé que cuando te muerdo te excitas y que el deseo por mí persiste por varios días—. Misao lo observó horrorizada—. Sé que después de bañarte te sientas frente a la ventana para que se te seque el cabello y he pasado días viéndote desde abajo, la manera en la que las gotas de agua se pierden bajo el escote de tu cuello. —Colocó dos dedos en la separación de sus senos, Misao tembló.

—A-Aoshi-sama…

—Sé qué en las noches susurras mi nombre y te estremeces entera.

—Po-por favor. —Sin poder evitarlo echó a llorar.

—Sé que hay días en que lo que más deseas en el mundo es que te haga el amor.

—Pa-pare…

—Y sé que Saito te ha traído cargada hasta aquí, que te ha colocado en este futon y que al irse te ha apretado la nariz y eso no me gusta.

—Aoshi-sama… —Quería hacerse un ovillo bajo las sabanas y desaparecer—. Es que yo, desde el principio, ¿no tengo ningún secreto para usted?

—No. —Aoshi se levantó mientras ella temblaba con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas—. Ninguno. —Y era increíble que estando enferma, estando asustada y llorosa siguiera excitándole tanto.

No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se refugió en la meditación por días, intentaba no coincidir con Misao y ella parecía poner el mismo empeño que él, era entendible, la había avergonzado más allá del límite en el que se podía avergonzar su feminidad. Ella era demasiado inocente e ingenua como para odiarlo, pero Aoshi se encontraba a sí mismo despreciable.

Misao no le había dicho a nadie lo que le había hecho y ante todos fingía que la situación entre ellos seguía siendo la misma, pero Aoshi notaba que el deseo había dejado de formar parte de los sentimientos que la asaltaban cuando él estaba presente, de hecho cuando por alguna situación se encontraban el miedo y la vergüenza eran los sentimientos predominantes.

Miedo y vergüenza.

Dos adjetivos que jamás deberían formar parte de las emociones de Misao, dos cosas que ella no merecía y que él se había encargado de producirle a manos llenas. Por otro lado sus acciones habían funcionado, ahora que el cuerpo de Misao no pedía a gritos ser tomado él lentamente se liberaba de la obsesión que lo había cegado en los últimos días. Sí, ahora ya no sentía la constante necesidad de hacerla suya, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

El precio aun le dolía cada vez que esos ojos verdes lo esquivaban y sus bonitas pestañas temblaban.

Esa noche —según lo estipulado— debía ir por su ración mensual de sangre, conociendo a Misao no se negaría y Aoshi no quería retrasar el momento, prefería morderla ahora que estaba sereno que unos días después cuando la necesidad de su sangre lo cegara y pudiera lastimarla.

Las sombras lo acompañaron cuando tocó el shoji y entró en silencio a la habitación, Misao estaba sentada sobre una silla, llevaba puesto un pesado kimono de invierno y tenía los ojos verdes apagados.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Se vieron en silencio, finalmente Misao extendió una mano hacía él, una mano lánguida con la muñeca hacía arriba.

—Puede tomar la sangre de aquí, ¿verdad? —Siempre había tomado su cuello, pero suponía que también podía morderla ahí.

—Supongo que sí. —Debido a la diferencia de alturas puso una rodilla en el suelo y sujetó su muñeca con cuidado, en el último momento se dio cuenta de que por primera vez iba a poder ver su rostro cuando la mordía, ya no la tendría entre los brazos ni sentiría su corazón agitado latiendo contra su pecho.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo llevó la muñeca hasta sus labios y mordió, con la fuerza de su juventud la sangre de Misao se deslizó hacía él embriagándolo, alzó la mirada en acto inconsciente, Misao estaba ahí, sentada, con el rostro enrojecido de placer y los ojos vacíos soltando amargas lagrimas.

La soltó, casi como quemara, sintió que la sangre se volvía ceniza en su boca.

—¿Li-listo? —Ella tembló retrayendo la muñeca hacia sí misma, acunándola contra su regazo como si él fuera a volver a reclamarla, sus hombros estaban encogidos y su mirada se desvió como si quisiera que él se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Acababa de cambiar los hermosos jadeos, los excitantes suspiros de Misao por dos esmeraldas ahogadas en llanto.

—Misao, —la sujetó por la barbilla—, mírame.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su voz ahogada, su mirada esquiva.

—Mírame. —Al final ella giró a verlo, pestañas temblorosas, Aoshi le sujetó delicadamente la nuca y acercó sus labios a los suyos, ella soltó un jadeo cuando la besó, un beso que no era fruto de sus pasiones como vampiro, un beso que solo era de él, porque aunque Saito lo dijera él se negaba a dejar de ser humano.

—¿Po-por qué? —Aun así ella se retiró asustada, como un conejo siendo cercado por un depredador.

—Desde que me convertí en esto no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, de desearte, de acosarte, de celarte… —Dejó que sus manos se pasearan por su cabello, deshaciendo su trenza mientras ella lo veía con los ojos abiertos—. No te lo mereces. —Al monstruo que era ahora, al monstruo que siempre había sido—. Pero es algo contra lo que no podemos luchar, sé que no puedo negarme a ti como tú no puedes huir de mí. —Su mano desenredó su cabello hasta rozar su cadera—. Es solo que no quería… —Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones—. Yo no quería que cuando ocurriera fuera mi oscuridad la que te tuviera.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Voz insegura.

—Misao, —la sujetó gentilmente por las caderas, aun con una rodilla en tierra frente a ella, su esclavo, así es como debía ser—, ¿quieres ser mía?

—No entiendo, —y notó en sus palabras ingenuas que a pesar de todo ella siempre sería la misma—, siempre he sido suya, soy su protegida, soy su lazo, ¿cierto?

—Mi lazo. —Sus manos se colaron con habilidad dentro de su kimono y ella soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando alcanzaron la piel tibia de su vientre—. Sí, mi lazo. —A pesar de que temblaba supo que no era el miedo el que la atenazaba—. Pero quiero que seas mía, no del que te quita sangre todos los meses, quiero que seas mía. —Quizás inconscientemente siempre lo había querido.

—Aoshi-sama… —No le fue difícil cargarla contra él, deshacerse de su ropa y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, Misao aun estaba débil por la falta de sangre y su cuerpo se mostraba receptivo a cualquier muestra de placer. Aoshi se perdió en su sabor, en las sensaciones que erizaban sus manos mientras la recorrían, pero ya no estaba ahí aquel deseo latente de someterla, ya no tenía la necesidad brutal de morderla y robar su sangre, ahora solo quería amarla, lenta, metódicamente.

Quien quería amarla era Aoshi Shinomori.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Misao gritó horrorizada cuando la sujetó de las caderas y bajó su rostro hasta su centro—. ¿Qué hace? —Era joven, ingenua e inexperta, pero desde que su olfato se había disparado había anhelado en secreto saborear aquel sitio que se humedecía para él—. ¡Aoshi-sama! —Lo jaló del cabello mientras gemía, a Aoshi le causó gracia, de reojo la observó hermosa y divina sometiéndolo a ella, con los pequeños senos erguidos y el cabello flotando en espirales oscuras a su alrededor.

Era tan hermosa que lo cegaba.

No pudo postergarlo más tiempo, se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró en ella, al hacerlo un deseo inaudito de morderla le perforó el cuerpo así que tuvo que apretar los dientes y concentrarse en Misao, Misao que lo rodeaba con sus brazos delgados, cuyas piernas se enroscaban en sus caderas, cuyos suspiros le robaban el aire.

—Lo amo. —Su protegida murmuró escondiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Lo amo. —Tan simple y tan profundo. Aoshi le acarició el cabello, le consoló el dolor de su primera vez con besos, la arrulló contra él y cuando finalmente se durmió la abrazó contra su cuerpo y aspiró hondo y largo el olor que atestiguaba que se habían vuelto uno.

—Eres mía. —De Aoshi Shinomori, no del que anhelaba su sangre, no del que deseaba someterla—. Y yo soy tuyo. —Él y sus demonios, todos ellos. Y sabía que no había ninguna parte de él que no estuviera dispuesto a matar si era por ella.

Afuera el viento aulló, era la última noche de Octubre. Era la última noche de Octubre y no importaba que Saito dijera que ya no era humano, que su cuerpo siempre estuviera frío y que su muerte estuviera sellada a la de otra persona. Estar con Misao lo hacía humano, estar con ella alejaba sus demonios en la oscuridad.

—Te amo Misao.

Por siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Como todos los años aquí les dejo el especial de Halloween, sinceramente nunca había trabajado con vampiros y fue bastante entretenido. Un beso y gracias por leer.

 _31 de Octubre del 2016 Lunes_


End file.
